Sparkling Bride
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: AU. Camino por los tres compromisos de Richard Castle y sus visitas a la afamada tienda de novias de su familia, Sparkling Rodgers Bridal Boutique. ¿Quién es la indicada para ser la brillante novia? One-shot. 4 personajes originales. 1 vestido especial.


**Pequeño –mentira no tan pequeño– one-shot AU basado en un sueño que tuve anoche. Es muy muy AU pero espero que les guste. Puro fluff con este fic.**

 **Difruten!**

* * *

 _ **Sparkling Bride.**_

* * *

 **New York. Marzo de 1993.**

Era un día lluvioso y frío en la ciudad de New York, en donde la gente parecía llevar una vida ocupada, por lo que los paraguas llenaban las aceras y el tráfico, las calles. Richard Castle aparcó su auto frente a un pequeño pero elegante edificio ornamentado con dos grandes ventanales en el primer piso y una puerta principal de cristal abierta al público.

Bajó usando su paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia y rodeó el auto hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto, abriéndole la puerta a la mujer que lo acompañaba en su emocionante visita. Meredith bajó del auto abriendo su propio paraguas y se ajustó el abrigo antes de dirigir su mirada a la elegante tienda.

Rick cerró el auto e imitó el gesto de Meredith al levantar la mirada hacia el imponente letrero iluminado que sellaba con enormes letras doradas _Sparkling Rodgers Bridal Boutique_. Un par de maniquíes portando elegantes vestidos blancos se apreciaban a través de los ventanales del local y por la puerta se divisaba el salón principal. Él sonrió tomando la mano de su prometida para dirigirse al interior de la tienda.

Meredith sacudió el paraguas al cerrarlo y lo dejó recargado junto al perchero, quitándose después su abrigo y entregándose a Rick. Éste lo colgó al igual que el suyo y observó a su alrededor en busca de las dueñas de la tienda.

Miles de hermosos vestidos de novia llenaban ordenadamente la tienda. Satín, terciopelo, encaje, brocado, piedras, toda clase de telas y tonos. Parecía el perfecto paraíso para una novia y él sabía que lo era. La tienda había sido fundada muchos años antes por Amelia Rodgers, la elegante, carismática y talentosa abuela de Richard. Sí, la dinastía Rodgers fabricaba los mejores vestidos de novia en todo New York y él había crecido rodeado de ello. Su pecho se expandía ante la calidez y familiaridad que el lugar representaba.

— ¡Ricky! —Saludó alegremente una mujer rubia que bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos con un vestido en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un largo velo de encaje. Muchas de las personas presentes se giraron hacia la voz y fue cuando Rick se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que llenaba la tienda. Sin duda, muchas novias preparándose para una boda de verano u otoño.

—Tía Danielle —saludó Rick acercándose para abrazar fugazmente a su ajetreada tía, quien se balanceaba en sus altos tacones mientras le daba una rápida mirada a la clienta que la esperaba sentada en un sillón rojo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Oh, vaya. Meredith, hola —la pelirroja saludó con un par de besos a Danielle y caminó unos pasos más al interior de la tienda tocando con la yema de los dedos la fina tela de un vestido que reposaba sobre un maniquí—. Hoy es un día ocupado —anunció la rubia con una risa fresca que hizo a Rick sonreír.

— ¿Vine en mal momento, entonces?

—Oh, no, para nada. Nunca para ti, Ricky. Estoy segura de que Sarah puede ayudar a Meredith a elegir un bello vestido —Rick miró a su tía frunciendo el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos con el rostro serio. Danielle sonrió nerviosamente y se retiró taconeando hasta su clienta, a la cual se le iluminó el rostro al ver su vestido.

Rick resopló siguiendo a Meredith hasta donde ella se encontraba curioseando. ¿Elegir un bello vestido? Estaba confundido. Se suponía que ya había un bello vestido para Meredith. ¿Qué acaso Danielle lo había olvidado? ¡Ja! Eso no era posible.

—Rick, que sorpresa —lo saludó su tía Sarah, una mujer pelirroja al igual que su madre y abuela quien pronto se acercó a abrazarlo—. Y Meredith. Es un gusto recibirlos aquí hoy —Sarah los tomó a ambos de las manos y los llevó hasta un par de sillones rojos en los cuales la pareja se acomodó.

Castle no era un hombre que creía en la vieja superstición de mala suerte al ver el vestido de la novia. Él podía creer en cualquier otra superstición pero no esa. Era un acto adquirido. Siempre se vio rodeado de novias y vestidos y estaba acostumbrado a ellos, por lo que se había ofrecido para acompañar a Meredith por el suyo.

—Y bien, Meredith. ¿Hay algo que tengas en mente? —La mujer asintió sacando de su bolso una revista de modas marcada en una página en específico y se la tendió inmediatamente a Sarah, quien asintió ajustándose las gafas al ver el diseño sirena.

—Amé ese vestido, por eso insistí en una boda pronta antes de que, ya sabes, se empiece a notar la panza de embarazo —Sarah volvió a asentir y dirigió su mirada hacia Rick, quien no parecía contento.

—Tenemos algo muy similar que te fascinará. Iré por él —la mujer se levantó del sofá y cerró la revista usando su dedo para no perder la página, sonriéndole a Meredith pero, antes de dar un paso, Rick se puso de pie.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿Todas ustedes? —Sarah se mordió el labio pero asintió haciéndole una señal a Rick para que la siguiera. Durante su trayecto al lugar designado para la conversación, fue llamando a las otras mujeres quienes saludaron a Rick y se dirigieron también al piso de arriba, donde tenía lugar el estudio de diseño.

Había muchas mesas de madera colocadas en filas repletas de telas, hilos, hojas con diseños, tijeras, cintas de medir; vestidos a medio terminar posaban en maniquíes; bosquejos de vestidos se encontraban sobre una pizarra de corcho; rollos de diferentes tipos telas descansaban en un estante. Era un verdadero espacio inspirador.

Pero Rick quería respuestas y pronto se vio deteniéndose a medio salón con los brazos en jarras encarando a sus 4 tías Rebecca, Sarah, Danielle y Heather. Fue Rebecca, la mayor, quien abrió la incómoda conversación.

—Sabemos que esperabas que le mostráramos el vestido de Amelia a Meredith pero… —Castle alzó ambas cejar pidiendo la explicación pero, de parte de Rebecca, ésta nunca llegó. Fue Danielle quien tomó la palabra.

—No podemos hacerlo —dijo de carrerilla dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Por qué no? La abuela dijo que ese vestido sería para mi futura esposa y hasta donde recuerdo, Meredith será mi esposa —él no daba tregua a su enojo. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito vestido?

—Um, no creemos que sea la indicada —intervino Heather mordiéndose el labio y apoyando una pluma sobre su mentón. Todas las mujeres asintieron al mismo tiempo apoyando la opinión de Heather. Rick se pasó ambas manos por el cabello dando vueltas en su lugar.

— ¿Mi madre les dijo eso? Porque de verdad me parecen las palabras de mi madre.

—Oh, esto no tiene nada que ver con Martha —dijo Sarah—. Tu relación con Meredith está apoyada sobre su embarazo. No creemos que ella sea la mujer que deba usar el último diseño de nuestra madre —sentenció seriamente, a lo que Rick contestó rodando los ojos.

No entendía el porqué del empeño de sus tías en que Meredith no usara tan bello vestido. Bien, quizá sí se le propuso porque estaba embarazada, pero eso no significaba que no sería un próspero y largo matrimonio.

—Además, Meredith quiere un estilo sirena —añadió Sarah abriendo la revista en la hoja que la mujer le había proporcionado. Todas las demás abrieron la boca dramáticamente y observaron después a Rick con un toque de burla.

—Bien, ustedes ganan —y con eso a Meredith se le obsequió un vestido como el que quería, celebrando la boda a principios de Abril solo para terminar el matrimonio 3 años después, cuando ésta engañó a Rick con su director. Lo único que escuchó de sus tías y madre fue un rotundo y certero "te lo dije".

* * *

 **New York.** **Primavera de 2005.**

Gina Cowell fue la siguiente mujer presentada como prometida ante la familia de Rick. Llegaron una tarde agradable a la tienda en busca del vestido perfecto y Rick esperando que ahora sus tías le ofrecieran a la mujer que sería su esposa el elegante diseño Amelia Rodgers.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como tal.

Era una tarde tranquila y las 4 mujeres rodearon a la pareja para saludarlos y llevarlos al interior de la tienda y preguntarle a la futura novia acerca de su vestido soñado. Fue cuando Rick supo que el aquel vestido quedaría en la vitrina por mucho más tiempo. No estaba seguro de estar completa y locamente enamorado de Gina, por lo que la idea de guardar el vestido no se le hizo del todo errónea o molesta. No cuando había entendido que la abuela hubiese querido que él se sintiera en perfecta sintonía con esa mujer.

Gina, al igual que Meredith, había elegido un estilo sirena, aunque éste de de satín y piedras que fue regalo de las cuatro mujeres y que usó con elegancia el día de la boda.

El matrimonio terminó en fracaso y el divorcio fue inmediato.

* * *

 **New York. Otoño del 2010.**

Era uno de esos días que después de un largo y pesado caso, Castle decidía poner sobre la mesa una pequeña salida a Remy's para dejar atrás el estrés y compartir una agradable tarde en compañía de la detective de homicidios Katherine Beckett. Era uno de esos días en los que ella aceptaba la invitación tomando el brazo de él para salir del edificio hacia una cita disfrazada de "solo una cena de amigos".

Llevaban haciendo eso por meses y seguían negando la existencia de sentimientos recíprocos que los llevaba en cada ocasión a querer alargar la velada. Eran muy buenos auto negando las cosas pero ambos sabían que pronto, eso tendría que cambiar.

Justo salían del edificio cuando el celular de Castle comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se apresuró a tomar la llamada viendo la cara sonriente de su tía Rebecca.

—Hey tía, ¿qué sucede? —contestó animado mirando como Kate le dedicaba una interrogante mirada. La única familia de Rick que conocía era su madre, Martha y su hija Alexis. ¿Pero tías? Definitivamente eso era algo nuevo—. Um, claro. Estaré ahí en unos minutos —guardó de nuevo el celular en sus jeans y giró su mirada hacia Kate, sintiendo pronto el fantasma de la mano de ella en su brazo.

—Supongo que Remy's se pospone, ¿no? —dijo Kate con la sombra de la decepción marcada en las palabras asintiendo para ella sola mientras seguía caminando a la par de Castle. Se mordió el labio inferior al intentar mostrar una sonrisa que pareciera real pero Rick la sorprendió al tomarla del hombro para hacerla detener.

—Mis tías están celebrando en la tienda el hecho de que acaban de ganar un concurso y quieren que las acompañe. ¿Te gustaría venir? —A Kate pareció que se le iluminó el rostro y esbozó una enorme y sincera sonrisa asintiendo repetidas veces—. Vamos entonces —dijo él abriéndole la puerta de su auto para dejarla entrar en él. Una vez en carretera ella preguntó:

— ¿Una tienda de qué, exactamente? —Rick sonrió.

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Llegaron al edificio y Kate no pudo reprimir el impulso de bajar el vidrio del auto para asomar su cabeza y mirar el gran letrero que le dio exactamente la idea de qué se trataba todo. _Una tienda de novias_ , se dijo bajando del auto para observar con más atención el hermoso edificio.

Rick la guio dentro a través de la puerta de cristal que esta vez no se encontraba dando bienvenida a los clientes, sino que mostraba un firme cartel de cerrado. Llegaron al recibidor y Beckett abrió la boca asombrada al verse envuelta en miles de hermosos vestidos que le hicieron sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho.

— ¿Tu familia es dueña de Sparkling Rodgers Bridal Boutique? —preguntó sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, maravillada con la exquisitez del lugar, absorta por la tenue y mágica iluminación. Rick la tomó del brazo suavemente para seguir su trayecto al piso superior, donde se llevaban a cabo las celebraciones. Podía escuchar desde abajo el sonido de las risas de sus familiares y eso le dio algo de valor.

Subieron las escaleras una por una hasta llegar a donde la pequeña fiesta tenía lugar. Se había limpiado una de las mesas de corte y se habían colocado un par de botellas de champaña y copas. Un cúmulo de mujeres reía alrededor de la mesa y Rick se sintió emocionado. Sus tías, su madre, su hija y las trabajadoras de la tienda compartían anécdotas del concurso ajenas a la llegada de Castle y Beckett. Hasta que él se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

La primera en reaccionar fue Danielle.

— ¡Ricky! —Dijo acercándose a él después de dejar su copa. Él las felicitó a todas con un efusivo abrazo y volvió a posarse a lado de Kate, quien se había mantenido en su lugar jugando con un mechón de su cabello y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Chicas, ella es la detective Katherine Beckett —anunció ganándose una sonrisa de parte de todas las mujeres presentes, las cuales repitieron el anterior gesto con Rick al abrazarla de una manera que Kate se sintió en familia. Fue una sensación extraña que trató de alejar cuando se acercó a la mesa y bebió de la copa de champaña recién servida.

—Hasta que al fin conocemos a la afamada musa de Rick —comentó Sarah alzando las cejas y bebiendo de su copa a lo que Kate contestó con un ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Hemos escuchado tanto de ti que casi parece que te conocemos —prosiguió Heather con una gran sonrisa.

—Hemos ordenado comida Thai. Llegará en cualquier momento —dijo Alexis revisando la hora en su celular para calcular el tiempo en el que la comida llegaría justo cuando el timbre de edificio sonó en los altavoces—. Oh, vaya parece que esa es.

—Iré yo —dijo Castle dejando la copa sobre la mesa y bajando las escaleras para ir por la comida.

Todas las mujeres parecían observar a Kate con mucho detenimiento y curiosidad, como si quisieran descubrir algo oculto en los rasgos de su rostro. No pudo evitar un tono más fuerte de rubor y bajó la mirada fijándose en su copa.

Rebecca le hizo una señal de asentimiento a sus hermanas consiguiendo la misma respuesta y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Kate, quien alzó la mirada a modo interrogativo luego de pasar saliva.

—Kate —comenzó Rebecca—, quisiera pedirte un enorme favor, ¿sí? —Beckett asintió despacio, tanteando el terreno al que podría enfrentarse—. Tenemos un vestido que nadie se ha probado y queremos ver como luce. Sabemos que es un gran favor pero si puedes, te pedimos que lo hagas. Solo serán un par de minutos —Beckett abrió la boca consternada, asombrada… ¿halagada? No sabía qué decir pero el rostro de todas las mujeres le hizo aceptar—. ¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo.

Kate siguió a la mujer mayor hasta una vitrina al fondo del salón en donde reposaba un elegante y hermoso vestido blanco que daba la impresión de ser súper carísimo y sobre todo, importante. Estaba en una vitrina en el piso de arriba, después de todo.

Rebecca se quitó un collar de oro que llevaba puesto y utilizó la llave que colgaba de él para abrir la vitrina y sacar el vestido con mucha delicadeza y tendérselo a Kate, quien lo tomó con sumo cuidado intentando no arruinarlo.

—Los vestidores están por ahí. Gracias por hacer esto —Beckett asintió siguiendo las indicaciones de Rebecca y se metió al closet colgando el vestido sobre un gancho. Se quitó la ropa poco a poco, nerviosa y luego entró en el vestido y subió la cremallera, sorprendiéndole la manera en la que se ajustó a sus curvas como un guante. Tomó aire antes de salir del closet y caminar hasta la mesa donde las mujeres se encontraban.

Todas se giraron a verla y el silencio que vino después fue absoluto. Todas la observaban con la boca abierta, dejando las copas sobre la mesa para evitar que éstas cayeran al suelo. Oh-Por-Dios. Nadie podía articular ni una sola palabra, era como si el asombro hubiese acabado con la parte del cerebro que controla el habla.

Castle se había quedado inmóvil al final de la escalera con las bolsas de la comida en las manos, mirando a su bella detective Beckett en el vestido de su abuela. _Demonios_. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido tal idea? Esa idea que hizo que las mariposas llegaran a su estómago y de repente sintiera esperanzas naciendo dentro. _La indicada_ , pensó.

—Um, ¿y bien? —preguntó Kate con un grácil giro rompiendo abruptamente el silencio y haciendo que todas las mujeres sacudieran sus cabezas para volver a la realidad. Y vaya realidad. Beckett lucía el vestido como si suyo fuera. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo de una manera inimaginable, como si se hubiese hecho a su medida.

—Oh, ven aquí —dijo Danielle acercándose a Kate seguida de sus hermanas, y tomándola ligeramente por el brazo para arrastrarla hasta el espejo más cercano y permitirle que se observara.

Beckett acarició el fino tul del que estaba hecha la amplia falda, y luego los detalles de tiras de encaje en ella. Miró con atención el diseño del torso y el hermoso escote de barco de un bordado precioso y las mangas al codo del mismo tipo. No pudo evitar ondear el vuelo del vestido y mirar atentamente cada detalle. Estaba impresionada.

—Wow. Es un vestido hermoso —dijo cuando pudo encontrar su voz entre el cúmulo de emoción que la embargaba.

—Lo diseñó nuestra madre —relató Sarah—. Fue su último diseño antes de morir. El más grande diseño que jamás hizo, debo decir. Ella era una mujer que pensaba en grande. Los vestidos tradicionales le parecían anticuados así que ella cambiaba toda esa moda antigua y hacía de ella una verdadera maravilla. Era vanguardista, atrevida, innovadora. Ella es y será la reina e inspiración de este lugar. Era la novia brillante —Kate sintió unas extrañas ganas de llorar. Esa mujer sonaba de alguna manera a su madre. Una mujer excepcional. Tragó saliva para alejar la sensación y se aclaró la garganta para ser capaz de decir:

—La persona que lo use será muy afortunada. Digo, debe de haber miles de clientas peleándose por este vestido —dijo sin poder alejar su mirada de la brillante tez de las telas y la elegancia de los detalles.

—Eso depende de Ricky —dijo Danielle girándose hacia su sobrino, quien seguía parado sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, mirando con asombro a Kate—. ¡Rick! —Llamó la mujer haciendo que él pegara un pequeño saltó en su lugar y sacudiera la cabeza obligándose a enfocarse. Se apresuró a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa y acercarse a donde las mujeres rodeaban a Beckett. Más emoción le invadió al observar con detalle lo hermosa y perfecta que ella lucía en ese vestido.

— ¿Por qué depende de Rick? —preguntó Beckett girándose para encarar a Rick, arrepintiéndose al instante. El verlo ahí, pasmado, con los ojos puestos en ella, la hizo ruborizarse tanto que tuvo que agachar la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo. Pero todas las mujeres lo notaron y se miraron entré sí con una sonrisilla.

—Bueno —comenzó Castle—, yo era muy apegado a la abuela. Digo, ella tenía cientos de mujeres en la familia que le ayudaban con el negocio pero yo era el único chico interesado en esto. Los demás preferían ir a los bolos, patinar, fiestas y yo ayudaba aquí. Era su nieto preferido y antes de morir me dijo que quería que yo conservara ese vestido, que lo hizo pensando en la mujer con la quería que algún día me casara. Ese vestido será para la mujer con la que me case y sepa que será para siempre.

Kate había levantado la mirada y lo observaba con asombro, algo estrujando su pecho con emoción hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración. Sintió su estómago contraerse ante la intensa mirada azul de él y casi –casi– se inclina a besarlo. No podía creer que estaba portando tan importante y único vestido. Se sintió honrada y confundida. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

—Creo que… me lo quitaré ahora —dijo abriéndose paso entre las mujeres para dirigirse hacia los vestidores. Quizá al quitarse la prenda toda la confusión se iría.

Una vez que desapareció tras las cortinas, todas las tías se acercaron a Rick y lo rodearon con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en cada rostro. Él lo supo entonces. Supo que estaba perdido. Supo que ninguna otra mujer podría usar ese vestido nunca más. Le pertenecía, ella era la indicada, no había duda.

— ¿Ahora lo ves, Rick? —Inquirió Heather—. Eso jamás lo hubieses sentido con Meredith o Gina. Nosotras sabemos de estas cosas, créenos —ellas tenían razón. Ver a Meredith o Gina con ese vestido puesto hubiese sido una pérdida total de los puros y últimos sueños de la abuela y de todas las mujeres en su vida. Se sintió afortunado de por fin haber encontrado a la mujer que era digna de ese vestido aunque ella no supiera lo que él deseaba.

Kate apareció un momento más tarde con el vestido delicadamente acomodado entre sus manos y pronto se lo tendió a Rebecca, quien lo guardó de nuevo en la vitrina esperando que algún día Beckett volviera a portarlo.

* * *

Comieron entre risas y más anécdotas y Kate, más que cualquier otro día, deseó que el momento nunca terminara. Esa familia era como un nuevo mundo de amor y quiso pertenecer a él. Lo deseaba aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo. Haberse quitado el vestido la dejó con un sentimiento de vació y decepción –quizá celos– y tuvo el impulso de volver por él, ponérselo y no quitárselo nunca. Ese vestido sería su maldición.

La fiesta terminó y Castle se ofreció a llevarla a casa, obteniendo un gesto de parte de sus tías. Martha y Alexis decidieron quedarse, por lo que eran solo ellos dos en su trayecto al apartamento de Kate.

Durante el viaje en coche, todo se mantuvo el silencio, cómodo silencio que les permitió rememorar todos los eventos de esa tarde. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? La conclusión era _todo_. ¿Quién necesitaba fingir que entre ellos no ocurría nada?, porque vaya que lo hacía. Los sentimientos afloraban en sus pieles tanto que hasta quemaba. Reprimirlos por más tiempo sería su perdición.

* * *

El viaje fue demasiado corto para ambos y pronto él se vio estacionado frente al edificio de Kate, con el motor apagado. Ella no parecía querer bajarse, pues no se había quitado el cinturón y miraba como perdida hacia adelante. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? ¿Te veo mañana? Sí, eso sería perfecto si iba a fingir que lo que había pasado no era nada, y no pensaba hacer eso.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —dijo al fin—. Tu familia es maravillosa, Rick. Estupenda. Es amor puro y… no sé, quizá podríamos repetir algo así algún día —los ojos de Castle se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa era una excelente idea. Volvió a sentir aquello que tan extraño le había sido en la tienda. Esperanza. Una oleada de esperanza y euforia lo embargó hasta el punto de querer salir del auto y correr y gritar, pero se mantuvo anclado al asiento, obligándose a no hacer una escena.

—Sí, aunque tanto tiempo con la familia –en especial ellas– puede resultar abrumado —Beckett rio—, por lo que creo que sería genial salir, tú sabes, a cenar, ver una película, como una… cita —dijo con un susurro esperando rechazo de parte de ella. Pero el rechazo nunca llegó. Kate solo alargó su mano para entrelazarla con la de él y sonreír.

—Me parece genial. Una cita sería genial —dijo con la emoción fluyendo por sus venas y hacerla estremecer. Era increíble poder soltarse un poco y disfrutar de la familiaridad y fluidez con la cual podía tratar a Castle de una manera ¿romántica? Vaya, tendría una cita por él—. Ajustaremos detalles por teléfono —declaró antes de desabrocharse el cinturón y acercarse para dejar en la mejilla de Castle un fugaz beso que la dejó deseosa de más y a él, pasmado.

Kate bajó del auto e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de entrar al edificio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Castle, en el auto, se quedó mirándola con un gesto de adoración en el rostro. Había encontrado definitivamente a la mujer.

* * *

 **New York. Verano del 2012.**

Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle entraron a Sparkling Rodgers Bridal Boutique tomados de la mano, muy juntos el uno del otro, llamando la atención inmediata de Rebecca, Sarah, Danielle y Heather, quienes se acercaron a abrazarlos efusivamente.

Beckett sonrió recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y mostrando distraídamente el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular con fina elegancia. Las 4 mujeres estallaron en gritos, felicitaciones y más abrazos antes de que Rebecca hiciera el espectáculo de quitar de su cuello la cadena de oro y sacar la llave de ahí para tendérsela a Kate.

—Y creo que tenemos el vestido perfecto para una boda de otoño —la pareja se miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y Beckett tomó la llave entre sus manos para llevarla apretada entre sus dedos a su pecho. Sí, al fin había llegado la mujer perfecta para usar el maravilloso vestido de la abuela después de dos rechazadas. Ella era quien había tenido el honor de ser el para siempre de Richard Castle. Y estaba más que feliz por ello.

Por eso, al casarse, no reprimió las lágrimas que empañaron sus ojos al caminar vistiendo el diseño que brillaba contra la luz del sol y siendo así la brillante novia que Amelia siempre había sido.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? Diganme qué opinan de todo este rollo con el vestido y las fabulosas tías de Castle. Extraña idea lo sé, pero cuál de mis fanfics sigue el show jajajaja**

 **Si quieren ver el vestido pueden encontrarlo en (cambié los puntos por la palabra "dot")  
**

 **www dot ersaatelier dot com/images/wedding/fall-2015/6_ersa-atelier-leda-E891a2 dot jpg**

 **o buscarlo como Ersa Atelier Leda que ese es el diseño del vestido**

 **¿Reviews?**

 ***Grace***


End file.
